


Where were you?

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BIG WHUMP, Drowning, Electrocution, Experiment, Freezing, Gen, Kryptonite, Monster - Freeform, Needles, Pain, Surgery, Torture, Whipped, Whumptober 2020, did I mention torture?, evil! Lena, it's a superlife 100th episode, no.31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: It's the timeline where Kara didn't save her and Lena gets experimented on by her mother. It's dark and cruel and I lowkey love it.
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where were you?

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this ever since the 100th episode aired. Hope it's a good conclusion to this month cause it's DAY 31!   
> enjoy 💛

Lena screamed as the helicopter crashed to the ground. The fire rose around her until all she could see was flames. Lena tried to drag herself out, but she pain was too much. The last thing she saw was a half metal man coming towards her and throwing her over his shoulder. 

***

"Lena dear, it's time to wake up." 

Lena slowly opened her eyes, only to flinch at the person before her. 

"Mother?" Lena asked. "What are- what are you doing?" 

"I'm saving your life dear." 

Lena looked at her with confusion. 

"No need to thank me." 

Lena watched as her mother strode around the lab. Lena tried to sit up, but she was tied to the table. 

"Relax dear. You're going to be magnificent when I'm done with you." 

"Where am I? What are you going to do?" 

"Now that is none of your concern dear." 

"No!" Lena shouted. "Let me go!" 

She started thrashing about on the bed, pulling at the restraints and making her injuries worse. 

"Dammit Lena. Why won't you trust me." 

"Do you even have to ask?" 

Lillian reached down and grabbed her chin. 

"Listen here, bitch. You will do as I say, or I can make this very painful for you." 

Lena sneered back, "bring it."

"Suit yourself." Lena let go of her chin and shrugged as she made her way to the metal table. She reached down and pressed a button on a small black remote. Lena let out a blood-curdling scream as electricity courser through her veins. Lillian didn't stop until Lena passed out. She approached the still seizing body. 

"Now then, let's begin."

***

Lena screamed as needle after needle went through her skin. Her whole body felt on fire as whatever hellish concoction Lillian created flooded her veins. 

"Calm down, Lena." Lillian leaned down and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Stop embarrassing me." 

Lena shut her eyes as another needle injected something that made her body feel like ice. 

"Interesting..." Lillian wrote down some notes before leaving the lab. 

Lena cried herself to sleep, the needles still under her skin. 

***

"Okay, now this should be easy," Lillian threatened. "Just hold your breath, and then it'll be over." 

Lena shook her head violently as Lillian pressed another button. Lena gasped for air as she sank to the bottom of a tank. Her arms and legs were bound. Her only way of getting out was the chain hooked to her feet. 

Lillian wrote down more notes as she watched her daughter struggle for air. Slowly, she stopped moving. The last air bubble popped at 0:47. 

"Not bad." Lillian noted the time before gesturing to Hank to pull her up. 

Lena hung upside down. Her mother slapped her across the face, shocking her awake. 

"Not bad dear. Although I was so hoping you'd make it a minute..." 

Lena held back everything she wanted to say, and focused on not throwing up. 

"We're done for today. Bring her down Hank." 

Lena sighed as she was lowered to the ground. She was finally able to breathe once the blood left her head. 

Hank hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her over to a different room than before. He placed her down, and immediately Lena noticed the temperature drop. 

"Wh-where are y-you going?" Lena stammered, still bound with rope. 

"We have to go out my dear daughter." 

Lena looked at her with fear in her eyes. 

"Don't worry. We'll be back..." 

The door to the freezer slam shut, and Lena was left alone to freeze in the dark. 

***

"17" Lena mumbled. 

"Louder." Lillian demanded. 

"17!" 

"Good. Just a few more." 

Lena cried as the whip connected with her raw skin. She had marks all over her back, her legs, even her feet. 

"Tw-twenty!" Lena cried out. 

"That's enough Hank." Lillian stepped over and grabbed Lena's jaw. "Have you learned your lesson?" 

Lena nodded her head. She screamed as the whip hit her bare buttocks. 

"Yes Ma'am!" She shouted. 

"Good." Lillian yanked her chin and walked away. 

"Come on Hank. We have more important things to do." 

Lena curled up into a ball and cried as her mother left her alone and naked. 

***

"What- are you, doing?" Lena stammered. 

"Marking you for surgery." 

"Sur-surgery?" Lena stared at the tech. Her flesh burned as the marker connected with her skin. "You- you can't. I need, to get out, of here..." 

"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to leave." 

"Bull. Shit." Lena spit in the guys face. 

The man wiped off the spit and continued marking the subject. 

"Let me go!" She shrieked, pulling at her restraints. 

Tears splashed onto the silver table as she fought tooth and nail to be free. It was no use. The man pulled out a syringe and injected a sedative into her. 

"Test subject ready Ma'am." 

"Good."

***

Lena's chest ached. Her whole body throbbed in pain. She could hear something beating in her head, but it didn't sound like her heart. 

"Welcome back Lena," Lillian greeted. "The surgery was a complete success." 

Lena sat up and stared at her mother. "What did you do to me?" 

"I made you better than you could've possibly been on your own." 

Lena reached up and felt her chest through her shirt. 

"Go on, check it out." 

Lena slowly got to her feet, and stumbled over to the mirror across the room. She screamed when she saw the bright green rock sitting where her heart used to be. 

"Now now, Lena. Don't be such a baby." 

Lena fell to her knees and cried. Lillian put a threatening hand on her shoulder. 

"You are my greatest creation. You will finally bring honor to the family name." 

Lena stood up and scowled at her mother. 

"You turned me into a monster." 

"No my dear. You're a Luthor."

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I can't believe I actually did it. This has been so stressful cause life decided to fuck me over at the end. Thank you for reading and let me know what ya think below! I'm gonna go lay down and cry. 💛


End file.
